Entra en mi vida
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: one shot. Yuffie ya no es la misma y eso preocupa a Tifa y Valentine, este ultimo desea saber que le pasa y de paso hacer una confesion acerca de sus sentimientos .yuffiexvincent valentine


Antes que otra cosa; los personajes no me pertenecen, son del afamado videojuego FFVII (o sea que se me olvido el nombre de la

Antes que otra cosa; los personajes no me pertenecen, son del afamado videojuego FFVII (o sea que se me olvido el nombre de la compañía XD), por favor si no os gusta limítense a no ser tan gachos, sean educados y entiendan antes de leer esto que:

1.- no se me la trama asi que…pues a…ok no me la se asi que no me pidan que la historia sea muy coherente de la original, además es mi primer fic de este videojuego asi que espero con el tiempo haga uno que de verdad valdrá la pena.

2.- es sobre mi pareja favorita asi que si esta no os gusta o dicen: "ayy pero en el juego nunca se insinúo nada" limítense a no leerlo y ya, por favor.

Dejen reviews por favor…y amm no hay lemon y…esta inspirada en la canción de sin bandera-entra en mi vida.( vamos el titulo lo dice XD) díganme que tal por favor.

Lamento si las indicaciones parecen poco corteses ahora el fic, que es un Yuffie X Valentine.

&

**Entra en mi vida.**

El joven ex –turco miraba a través de la ventana de una estancia donde descansaban el y su rubio compañero de AVALANCHA, el joven ex –soldado descansaba cómodo en una de las camas mientras el joven moreno miraba las estrellas con un semblante extraño, muy pensativo; mas de lo acostumbrado en el pero se podía notar otro aire en el.

En la habitación contigua yacía en la cama con la misma cara meditativa la joven ninja, por lo que su compañera Tifa trataba por todos los medios de distraerla:

-**Vamos a cenar Yuffie**- sugirió la morena con una sonrisa, pero la chica no daba señales de emoción alguna-no gracias-se limito a decir ella.-**pero Yuffie…ya se que tal si compramos materia yo luego arreglare cuentas con Cloud**-dijo un poco nerviosa Tifa-**es mejor que me la "encuentre" por allí, además no tengo muchas ganas**-dijo Yuffie girándose de costado para dar muestras de terminada la conversación.

Tifa no quedo a gusto y se limito a ver con preocupación a la adolescente siempre hiperactiva ahora tristona y desanimada**.-"pero ¿qué le pasa ahora?, además no ha querido decir nada desde hace poco, y últimamente pide que sea yo su compañera de equipos en lugar de vincent…es mas ya ni siquiera le dice Vinnie"**

La morena salio de su cuarto para hablar con Cloud acerca de su creciente preocupación cuando vio salir al chico de la gabardina roja con cierto aire "extraño" pues se notaba ansioso e incluso era él el que buscaba excusas para que Yuffie no tuviera mas remedio que ser su compañera de equipo aunque sus alegatos, por extraño que pudiese parecer, siempre terminaban rechazados.

**Vincent**-hablo ella y el chico le dirigió una mirada carente de interés alguno, la chica le dio la mínima importancia y continuo con lo que iba a decir**- ¿has notado qué Yuffie últimamente esta muy rara?-**el la miro un poco mas presente en la realidad- **si…**- ella trago saliva y continuo- **pero es que no me quiere decir nada, dice que solo no tiene ánimos, pero eso suena ridículo en ella**-dijo Tifa enfatizando las palabras con gestos, en la mirada de Valentine destello aun mas el interés a ver que Yuffie no le quería confiar lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga asi que comenzó a preocuparse- **eso lo he notado Tifa…tampoco desea ya ser mi compañera de equipo, a pesar de que siempre hemos trabajado juntos.**

La conversación parecía haber acabado allí y luego Tifa volvió a decir algo que llamo toda la atención de Vincent-** la otra noche la oí llorando en el baño, además estoy segura de que a veces solloza en las noches, me preocupa- **termino con la vista baja y la mirada llena de preocupación, Vincent tenia en la mirada no solo la angustia de no saber que le pasaba a la chica sino un dolor, uno sumamente extraño. El camino hacia la salida y Tifa en dirección opuesta hacia unas escalera que bajaban a la planta inferior donde estaba el comedor y se dispuso a cenar sin sus compañeros, ya que todos habían salido a algún lado.

Yuffie tan pronto se sintió sola comenzó a llorar a rienda suelta su mala suerte-**que me voy a poder comparar con ella, para el soy solo una niña…nunca me amara como a ella, por mas que he tratado de que me quiera.**-seguía ella hasta quedar vencida de tanto llorar y quejarse y finalmente dormir un poco aunque nada cómodo por que sus pesadillas eran bastante torturadoras.

El muchacho comenzaba a reflexionar acerca de lo que le pasaba a la chica, ¿es qué acaso se había molestado con el? Si era el caso se disculparía y aprovecharía la oportunidad de decirle algo importante que no lo dejaba vivir tranquilo-**uff**-suspiro sonoramente para si mismo y miro la luna un buen rato, luego se recostó sobre el tejado para admirar el bello astro.

La mañana transcurrió lenta, pues se habían quedado solo Yuffie y Vincent ya que los demás habían salido a hacer distintas labores, aunque la verdad era que por petición de Tifa, Cloud les había ordenado a todos dejar solos a los dos para que arreglaran cualquier conflicto que tuviesen y que no regresaran hasta el la noche para darles tiempo a ambos tercos.

En el desayuno Vncent se mostró como siempre pero observaba a la chica atentamente, ella comía tan lento como el y al sentirse acechada dio un respingo y dijo-**no tengo hambre asi que me retiro, buen provecho**-y se levanto de la silla el la observo todo el tiempo hasta que se retiro de su vista-**Yuffie…-** volvió a suspirar el chico desanimado.

Durante toda la tarde la chica estuvo en su habitación sola maldiciendo su suerte a patadas y profiriendo amenazas-** estupida Tifa…mira que tener que dejarme con el…argg ¿quiere causarme un trauma emocional o qué?-**se quejaba ella para tratar de ubicar sus sentimientos en un tema menos doloroso y no como el hecho de haberse asegurado de que Vincent había amado profundamente a Lucrecia como para desear morir para estar con ella, y también el saber que no tendría oportunidad de entrar en el corazón de el a pesar de que ella tenia grabado en su alma al chico.

Pateo un banquillo que se encontraba por allí contra la puerta y después se oyó que tocaban "_toc toc",_ ella miro la puerta con duda y se aventuro a preguntar con voz poco paciente-**¿Quién es? **–dudó a notar que no le contestaban asi que abrió la puerta molesta y vio a Vincent tras ella-**¿puedo pasar?**-dijo el y la chica asintió viendo hacia otro lado, se acomodo en su revuelta cama y el tomo asiento en la cama de Tifa para poder hablar con ella.

-**Yuffie…-** comenzó la chica miraba al otro lado con una mueca de enojo asi que prosiguió a pesar de notar la falta de atención en ella a pesar de sentir una punzada de dolor-**¿quiero saber que te pasa?-**inquirió el-**nada-**respondió de mala gana el resoplo e hizo un intento nuevo-** ya no deseas ser mi compañera de equipo y quiero saber por que ¿acaso he hecho algo que te molestara?-**exigió saber, ella negó con la cabeza y mirando a otro lado dijo-**solo…solo no…quiero verte-** dijo ella con un gesto mas triste, el sintió mas fuerte el dolor en su pecho y dijo simplemente-**si es eso simplemente me lo hubieras dicho y lo hubieras tenido, no había necesidad de tanto teatro ni de que preocuparas a todos asi, y si es lo que quieres concedido, me voy te prometo que me veras lo menos posible Yuffie- **dijo dolorido y levantándose de su lugar para encaminarse a la puerta pero un brazo con un agarre poco firme le detuvo; el giro el rostro y vio a la chica mirando a una esquina con gesto contrariado mientras le decía-**no quiero es que…-**comenzó a morderse el labio nerviosa asi que Vincent soltó el brazo y se agacho a su altura-**es que ¿qué?-** pronuncio suavemente, un tono que la desconcertó e hizo que ella le mirara solo para notar un extraño gesto en su rostro, dolido-**yo…es solo que…-**trago saliva para desanudar el repentino nudo en su garganta.

El espero a que ella se calmara un poco, ella trato de expresarse de nuevo pero tuvo que bajar la triste mirada-**…duele-**comento ella tomándose el pecho-**duele saber que no tengo oportunidad…que no soy…alguien especial…para ti…-**dijo ella con los ojos inundados en lagrimas que amenazaban salir en cada momento, el estaba impresionado de eso, y tomo su hombro al preguntar-**¿por qué crees eso?-**ella le miro triste al decirle con un tono accidentalmente mas fuerte-**es que no me quieres como a ella…no me amas y me duele eso por que he hecho todo lo posible para…yo…-**dijo comenzando a llorar y oculto la cara entre sus manos-**es que yo no puedo competir contra Lucrecia…si tu la amas al punto de desear que tu alma estuviera donde ella se encuentre-** entonces Vincent comprendió el por que del comportamiento de ella, si era cierto el lo había deseado hace mucho tiempo, ahora las cosas eran diferentes, el creía amar a Lucrecia aun pero ahora tenia otra certeza en mente-**no…no puedes competir-**inquirió con voz tranquila-**por que no tienes con quien-**ella le miro con sorpresa y el con ternura y continuo-**yo no lo entiendo…creeme-**dijo con frustración

-**yo creía amarla con todo mi ser, y si, deseaba morir para estar con ella; pero apareciste tu, antes eras solo una chica mas de este mundo, pero te convertiste en mi amiga, alguien muy querido para mi, pero yo no lograba entender el por que con cada día contigo, la imagen de la mujer que mas amaba desaparecía un poco-** tomo aire para seguir hablando de algo muy difícil para el, y en todo momento trataba de que ella le mirara a los ojos para leer la verdad-** me maldije a mi mismo por olvidarla, pero cada vez que veía tus ojos, el dolor se iba; no lo entendía era demasiado fuerte eso, pronto comencé a tener la necesidad de estar siempre contigo como compañeros, pero el sentimiento de amistad cambiaba, ya de pronto nadie importaba mas que tu, te soñaba ya incluso, necesitaba que estuvieras en mi vida para que esta estuviera bien-**la chica miraba sorprendida mientras asimilaba cada palabra de el-**cuando dejaste de llamarme Vinnie, cuando dejaste de estar al lado mío, cuando comenzaste a evitarme, se me hizo raro, te extrañaba cada día mas y de repente se volvió necesidad el tenerte y cada día estabas mas lejos de mi…te convertiste en la dueña de mi corazón, de mi alma, todo lo mío te pertenece Yuffie, te necesito cada minuto, cada segundo, es que no lo ves…-**ella dejo correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas, el las seco cuidadosamente con la mano, ella temblaba levemente y se sonrojaba un poco.

-**Te amo…-**pronuncio ella para sorpresa del ex –turco que aun tenia la mano cerca de su mejilla-**te amo demasiado, te necesito mucho…necesito que entres en mi vida y nunca salgas de ella, déjame quedarme por favor Vincent, mi corazón te pertenece…te amo-**concluyo ella, Vincent la atrajo hacia si y la abrazo con fuerza-**Te amo Yuffie-** pronuncio el al fin y luego suspiro-**te necesito en mi vida, incluso mas que el aire…necesito que te quedes en ella…-**allí abrazados no dijeron nada mas, el único sonido era el de sus corazones latiendo sincronizados, ella levanto la vista, tratando de separarse lo menos de el mientras acercaba los labios a los suyos, y el la besó. Un beso sumamente calido y tierno, y tímido por parte de ella pero lleno de amor, ella rodeo el cuello de el lentamente mientras dejaba que Vincent la acostara en la cama para que allí, sin ningún testigo mas que la propia habitación, se mostraran el infinito amor que se tenían uniéndose en un solo ser.


End file.
